militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
199th Infantry Brigade (United States)
The 199th Infantry Brigade (Light) is a unit of the United States Army which served in the Reserve from 1921–1940, in the active army from 1966 to 1970 (serving in the Vietnam War), briefly in 1991–1992 at Fort Lewis, and from 2007 as an active army training formation at Fort Benning. The brigade was first formed in the West Virginia Organized Reserve in 1921, as part of the 100th Infantry Division. It incorporated the 398th and 399th Infantry Regiments. However, with the reorganisation of the Army from four-regiment to three-regiment divisions as World War II approached, the brigade was disbanded in 1940. The unit was formed for the second time at Fort Benning, Georgia in 1966. Nicknamed "the Redcatchers", the unit was hastily moved to Song Be, Vietnam in December 1966 to provide an increased U.S. presence in the III Corps Tactical Zone and remained there until its return to Fort Benning in October 1970, where it was inactivated. The unit was briefly reactivated at Fort Lewis Washington from the remains of the 9th Infantry Division. The brigade was conducting Operation Uniontown in Dong Nai Province when the 1968 Tet Offensive began. It immediately began a defense of U.S. II Field Force headquarters at Long Binh and the Bien Hoa Air Base against attacks by the VC 275th Regiment. One battalion was moved by helicopter to attack a Viet Cong command post at the Phu Tho racetrack inside Saigon, then engaged in house-to-house fighting in Cholon. During 1969, the 199th was responsible for the security of the region north and east of the capital, and in 1970 moved into the "Iron Triangle" when other units participated in the Cambodian Incursion. *Units assigned to the 199th Infantry Brigade (Light): **2d Battalion, 3d Infantry **3d Battalion, 7th Infantry **4th Battalion, 12th Infantry **5th Battalion, 12th Infantry **2nd Battalion, 40th Artillery **7th Support Battalion **Troop D, 17th Cavalry (Armored) **Company F, 51st Infantry (Long Range Patrol) **Company M, 75th Infantry (Ranger)(Airborne) **87th Engineer Company **313th Signal Company http://signal439.tripod.com/redcatcher199lib/313th-signal.html **49th Infantry Platoon (Scout Dog)http://vdha.us/content4695.html **76th Infantry Detachment (Combat Tracker)http://redcatcher.angelcities.com/lineage/76inf.htm ** 503rd Chemical Detachment *Casualties # 754 killed in action # 4,679 wounded in action During the drawdown of the 9th Infantry Division at Fort Lewis in 1991–1992, a residual brigade, based around the division's 3rd Brigade, was briefly active as the 199th Infantry Brigade before being reflagged as the 2nd Armored Cavalry Regiment. On 27 June 2007, as part of the Transformation of the US Army, the 11th Infantry Regiment was reflagged as the 199th Infantry Brigade at Fort Benning. *Units assigned to the 199th Infantry Brigade: **HHC, 199th Bde (Maneuver Captains Career Course Detachment) **2nd Battalion, 11th Infantry Regiment (Infantry Basic Officer Leader Course (IBOLC)) **3rd Battalion, 11th Infantry Regiment (Officer Candidate School) **1st Battalion, 507th Infantry Regiment (Airborne School). References *"The Brigade: A History, Its Organization and Employment in the US Army" *Stanton, Shelby, Vietnam Order of Battle, ISBN 0-89193-700-5 *199th Infantry Brigade Home Page 199th Light 199 Category:Military units and formations established in 1921